You Belong with Me
by MadeHartt
Summary: A songfic for my favorite couple Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kaiba.review please.


Serenity wheeler had taken a turn for the worst. With glasses and her drab clothes she was pretty much the college goof. Her brother had warned her not to go Belts College, a bunch a snotty rich punks, punks like Kaiba but he turned out to be her best friend. He lived in the dorm across the way their windows faced each other. He had matured a lot and was really nice to her.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

He had this girlfriend May, a beautiful tall black hair, and tan, brown-eyed cheerleader. The head actually but people knew she cheated that on that. She had heard their conversations. Well May talked and Kaiba took what she said. What had happened to the Kaiba who would have slapped her? Well wherever he went this Kaiba came into his dorm room with yelling coming out of his phone.

"Well I'm sorry it was a joke," he said

"No, you're the joke" and click

I write on a piece of paper (You ok?)

He wrote back (Tired of drama) well he had enough when we were in high school

(Sorry) I put up. He shrugs his shoulder and starts to write again

… But he closed his curtain

I had written something else but it was to late to put it up. (I love you)

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

I paced around my room. I had liked him since Battle City but all he saw me as was Wheeler's sister and his good friend. Why couldn't see he would be better off with someone else?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

The next morning I saw him walking up to the bus stop.

"Hey Seren," he said and waved

"Ello" I say

"So who you waiting for?" he asked

"Bus" I say

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself

Hey isn't this easy?

"Would explain the bus stop," he laughs

"So how's May" I ask

He groans, "I can't stand it she's so dramatic, even I Duke Devlin would be surpassed" he jokes

"Hard to do" I laugh

I hear a horn and May pulls up. He walks and waves bye. As he gets in the car she spots me and gives me a dirty look then kisses him. Is she jealous or just that mean?

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

You played Football in high school I remember. You were amazing and still are. She's down there cheering away as always but something's not right her eyes aren't on him there on….

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

I watched as you went up to her after the game she was flirting with some other player. She said something but I couldn't pick it up and you walked away. I saw them kiss and rushed home after the game. I saw you through the window and he on the phone probably with Ishizu Ishtar. They had gotten very close.

"I know how stupid could I be" he yelled

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

You were getting ready for a party and started to write something as I looked up.

(You going?)

(No, studying) I saw a frown come across you're faced

(Wish you were!) Yeah me too.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I smile and see you go out and look for my sign I made (I love you)

I take off my glasses and wonder why I'm sitting here sulking

I pick up phone a speed dial the most fashionable person I know

"Hey Mia, I need help."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

I walk through the garden and see you talking to a random girl. May's dancing with some other boy. I have the note in my hand. I'm scared as you turn around and walk over to me. May tries to turn you around and talk to you but I see you turn around and walk to me.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I get out my sing (I love you)

You pull a piece of paper from your pocket and hold it up (I love you)

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_


End file.
